Donde habita el olvido
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Dos años son muchos cuando no has hablado con alguien a quien solías importarle. Dos años son muchos si son el mismo número de años que llevas intentando acallar las pesadillas. Dos años son muchos si quieres pedir perdón o quieres redención. Pero nada es imposible: las pesadillas se van, el perdón llega, las palabras acuden a tu boca de nuevo.


**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Las frases en negrita son de las canciones de Joaquín Sabina.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Donde habita el olvido**

* * *

 **Llevaba medias negras, bufanda a cuadros, minifalda azul,** y prácticamente arrastraba al chico que caminaba al lado de ella. Él estaba evidentemente borracho.

―Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto, Justin ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Tenía el rímel corrido, los labios color carmín medio despintados―. Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

―¿ **Envejecer sin dignidad**? ―inquirió él, arrastrando las palabras, soltando un aliento a borracho.

* * *

―Andas siempre **entre la cirrosis y la sobredosis** ―musitó ella, al entrar a casa y verlo sentado al lado de la chimenea, con el vaso de whisky de fuego en una mano―. Dame eso. Te vas a matar de una borrachera.

―No ―musitó él.

―¿No que, Justin? ¿No te vas a matar de una borrachera o no me lo vas a dar? ―Susan Bones subió uno ceja y extendió la mano―. Dámelo.

* * *

― **Ayer el portero me echó del casino** …

―No me extraña, vicioso. ¿Cuál es tu plan cuando desaparezcas todo tu dinero, Justin? ―le espetó ella―. ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Seguirás regodeándote en la miseria?

―Susan…

―No, no te justifiques. Han pasado dos años desde la guerra. El mundo cambia. Y ya no hace falta que nadie te joda la vida: lo estás haciendo tú muy bien. Joder.

―Es lo único que desaparece las pesadillas, Susan, por favor… Susan. ―La voz sonaba como la de alguien diez años mayor. Arrastrada, ronca, cansada. Ella suspiró.

* * *

―No sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que te destruyas.

―¡Susan! Por favor…

Ella se negó. Necesitaba buscar ayuda.

* * *

―Le escribí ―anunció ella, entrando en la habitación sin esperar una invitación―. Necesitan hablar, Justin.

―Te dije que no quería…

―Necesita perdirte perdón ―interrumpió ella― y tú necesitas pedirle perdón también.

― **Para que si me va a perdonar porque ya no le importa** …

* * *

Aceptó verse con ella en una cafetería muggle de Londres. Una de esas cafeterías que tenían casi todas las mesas vacías y luces de neón parpadeantes. Sólo atendía una mesera con una falda corta y exceso de escote, con demasiado maquillaje. No era su mundo, reconoció Ernie. Estaba en un qué no conocía y le parecía rodeado de una miseria desoladora. Cuando ella llegó, no pudo evitar verla de pies a cabeza. Qué diferente se veía a la adolescente que había conocido en Hogwarts.

Susan Bones tenía veinte años y aparentaba por lo menos cinco más. Tenía la mirada de una persona mayor, más sabia, pero también más triste. Llevaba unos zapatos viejos, a los que sin duda había dado mucho uso. Las trenzas que antes habían adornado su rostro habían desaparecido; ahora tenía el cabello pelirrojo más corto, apenas hasta los hombros. Cuando caminaba hacia él, Ernie pudo notar lo rasgado de las medias negras que llevaba puestas. Ella, al notar que la mirada del chico se posaba sobre sus piernas, se sonrojo e intentó tapar los agujeros con su bolsa.

―Hola, Ernie ―saludó―. Recibiste mi carta.

―Sí ―respondió él―. ¿Cómo has estado, Susan? ―preguntó él.

Después de la guerra, todo había acabado mal, en todos los sentidos. Susan, sin familia y sin sustento, intentaba labrarse una carrera en el Ministerio. Fue ella quien se hizo cargo de recomponer los pedazos deshechos de un Justin que había pasado meses en Azkaban, sometido a constante tortura psicológica. Fue la única que tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a los monstruos que Justin Finch-Fletchey cargaba consigo.

―Estoy, Ernie, estoy ―respondió ella―. ¿Vas a tomar algo? ―llamó a la mesera y pidió sólo un té. El más barato de toda la carta. Después, le dirigió la mirada a Ernie para saber si iba a pedir algo.

―Sólo un vaso de agua, por favor ―le dijo él a la chica, que se alejó con una expresión no muy esperanzadora. No conseguiría una buena propina esa noche―. Entonces, ¿cómo está él?

―Hecho pedazos, Ernie. Necesito ayuda.

―Él dijo que…

―No importa lo que haya dicho él, Ernie, no lo decía en serio ―respondió ella―. Maldita sea, tuviste que haber estado aquí. Tuviste que ayudarme a recomponer, a juntar todos los pedazos de Justin y volverlo a unir.

Él desvió la mirada. Justin y él habían tenido una pelea que no quería volver a recordar, de preferencia. Desde entonces, no habían vuelto a hablarse. Pero allí estaba él, de nueva cuenta, sentado frente a Susan, preguntando por él. Había ido precisamente porque en la carta, ella le decía que necesitaba su ayuda. Se preguntó si no sería masoquista, si no estaba ya muy cansado de todo aquel drama adolescente que Justin había convertido en una catarsis continúa y, por lo que Susan contaba, en una constante auto destrucción.

―Él lo dijo, que tuve que haber estado allí, que no podía entenderlo porque no había vivido lo mismo que él ―dijo él―. Dijo eso y que no quería verme nunca más, Susan. ¿Qué podía hacer?

―Siempre eres muy terco, Ernie, tuviste que haberlo sido para esto también, pero no importa, nadie tiene la culpa ―lo disculpó ella―. Creo que nadie puede entender demasiado bien lo que vivió Justin el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban.

Había intentado huir, según sabían, pero lo habían atrapado. De la temporada que había estado en Azkaban nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera Susan. Justin evitaba el tema, no hablaba de esa época de su vida como si a fuerza de no hablar de ello, fuera a desaparecer; era su propio tabú. Sin embargo, Susan alcanzaba a intuir algunas cosas porque había visto las cicatrices en el torso y en la espalda del joven, muy marcadas, como si lo hubieran estado torturando un buen rato; también había oído los gritos en medio de la noche, había calmado a Justin cada que el miedo lo paralizaba.

―Ya ―dijo él―. Pero no sé qué puedo hacer por él.

―Yo tampoco ―le confió Susan―, pero se va a destruir a sí mismo. Ha lapidado casi toda su herencia en la porquería que se mete para acallar las pesadillas, el miedo, la miseria… ―A veces se preguntaba si podría haberlo evitado, pero no había una respuesta, porque Justin se había sumido en esa espiral auto destructiva desde el momento en que había acabado la guerra y se había encontrado con un vacío en el corazón que no sabía cómo calmar. Todos tenían secuelas, pensaba Susan, pero Justin era apenas una sombra de sí mismo―. Ernie, ya no sé cómo pararlo.

Él suspiró. Un suspiro largo, triste, que era la pregunta sin formular que los dos se estaban haciendo: «¿cómo hemos llegado a esto?» Pero allí estaban, evitándose los ojos, después de dos años de miserias y pesadillas. Habían ganado la guerra, pero les había costado demasiado.

―Yo tampoco, Susan, tampoco sabría…

―Al menos… ―suplicó ella.

―Quieres que lo vea, ¿no? ―inquirió él―. Que intente hacerlo entrar en razón.

―Sí. Por favor.

* * *

Era una escena grotesca, fue lo único que atinó a pensar Ernie cuando entró al diminuto apartamento que Susan compartía con Justin. Era increíble pensar que en algún momento Justin hubiera sido un niño rico que aspiraba a un lugar en Eton y ahora estuviera allí, metiéndole a un desconocido la lengua hasta la garganta, con el torso desnudo, dejando descubiertas las cicatrices que le recordaban día y noche todo lo que quería olvidar. Susan se atrevió a carraspear, interrumpiendo a los dos chicos.

Justin levantó la vista y Ernie percibió el momento exacto en el que su vista distinguió que era él. Empalideció, aunque su expresión no varió en lo más mínimo. Quizá se puso más tenso de lo que ya estaba y el chico debajo de él notó que algo pasaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dos personas más en la habitación empujó a Justin para incorporarse y buscó su camiseta en el suelo.

―Debería irme… ―murmuró―. Debería… Lo siento…

Se puso la camiseta al revés antes de salir por la puerta, todo en menos de diez segundos. Ernie supuso que no era la primera vez que Susan veía aquello, porque ni siquiera había parpadeado, ni se había formado en su rostro ninguna expresión de sorpresa.

―Jódete, Susan ―escupió Justin―. Jódete.

Ni siquiera miró a Ernie mientras se ponía en pie y levantaba la camisa blanca ―que parecía gris de algunas partes por lo sucio―. Intentó tapar las cicatrices de su cuerpo con un brazo, sin lograrlo.

―Justin ―intervino Susan―, tenía que hacerlo.

―Jódete ―repitió él, poniéndose la camisa―. Jódete.

―No puedes seguir con esto, Justin ―confesó ella―. **No puedo seguirte en tu viaje** si esto es tu vida. ―Parecía que se le iba a romper la voz en cualquier momento―. Tuve que hacerlo.

Ernie, viendo el intercambio de palabras de los dos, decidió que no podía quedarse allí parado como si no ocurriera nada. No podía seguir ignorando aquella escena, creyéndose invisible.

―Justin… ―empezó y de repente se cortó. No sabía que decir. Había tantas posibilidades y ninguna lo convencía. Todas las palabras posibles se le antojaban inadecuadas, extrañas. Todo se le antojaba fuera de lugar o en exceso dramático y fue incapaz de continuar.

Sin embargo, logró que Justin le dirigiera una mirada. Gélida, fría y sobre todo furiosa. Una mirada de alguien que lleva un largo tiempo envenenándose.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―casi ladró.

―Ella me escribió. ―Esa fue la respuesta que a Justin le pareció más adecuada.

―¿Quiere que me arregles?

Ernie se encogió de hombros. No era ni un sí ni un no, no era nada, sólo era un gesto cualquiera sin un significado en aquel escenario. Justin y él llevaban demasiado tiempo sin hablarse y sin verse como para que todo tuviera sentido allí. A Ernie se le antojaba casi surreal estar allí parado, mirándolo, cuando antes habían sido tan cercanos. No sabría decir cuando se había acabado todo, cuando había explotado.

El Ernie de antes ―el que Justin había conocido en su primer día en Hogwarts― no habría permitido que aquello pasara. Pero después de la guerra estaban tan deshechos, tan rotos, que se habían despedazado en una discusión, sin que les importara nada. Lo habían hecho por la pura desesperación de hacerlo.

―Joder… ―acabó murmurando Justin y después miró a Susan―. ¿Crees que puede arreglarme como tú quieres? ―le preguntó―. Crees que puedes volver al pasado y…

―No ―interrumpió Susan.

―¿Qué?

―No creo nada, no quiero volver al pasado, Justin, pero ya estoy desesperada ―respondió ella―. Mírate.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―gritó él―. ¡¿Crees que no me enfrento con mi propio reflejo, Susan?! ―Ernie no se atrevió a interrumpir aquellos gritos. Ese Justin no se parecía al que conocía. Se quedó congelado mientras Justin se acercaba hasta Susan, levantándose una de las mangas de la camisa para enseñarle un brazo famélico, pálido, con pinchazos en todas partes―. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ―repitió, con la voz más baja―. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

El bofetón que le dio Susan sonó en todo el piso. Le dejó una marca roja en la mejilla.

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―le preguntó, lívida.

Ernie no comprendía del todo qué significaban los pinchazos del brazo de Justin. Sin embargo, a pesar de la curiosidad, no se atrevía a preguntar. Por la reacción de Susan le parecía algo terrible.

―Es lo único que borra las pesadillas. Lo borra todo. Es como el paraíso.

―Te vas a matar.

―¿Y qué? ―le espetó Justin. Esas palabras y el modo de pronunciarlas, como si hablara del clima, le dolieron a Ernie en el alma y fue allí cuando comprendió lo que antes había dicho Susan: no debía de haberse apartado, tuvo que haberse quedado al lado de Justin. Susan era fuerte, pero todo había acabado sobrepasándola y aquel Justin deshecho era la prueba―. Como si a alguien le importara.

Parecía que Susan iba a decir algo, pero Ernie fue el que se le adelantó.

―Me importa a mí…

Justin se volteó a verlo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no dijo anda en lo absoluto.

―Lo siento, Justin, Susan tenía razón ―reconoció―. No tenía por qué haberme apartado. Tendría que haberme quedado y sufrido contigo no… haberte dejado como si nada.

―Joder ―murmuró él―, joder ―repitió―. Eres un cabrón, Macmillan, siempre sabes dónde llegarme. Aunque lleves dos años sin verme. Joder.

―¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos? ―le preguntó Ernie.

Había sido la pelea más cruenta que habían tenido nunca. Antes habían discutido y se habían peleado pero nunca como aquella vez. A Ernie le había dolía recordarlo porque había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Un antes en el que era más o menos feliz y un después en el que era completamente desgraciado.

―« **Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego** , Justin» ―citó el joven, de memoria.

―Deseo no haberlo dicho.

Justin curveó los labios hacia arriba. **En lugar de sonrisa una especie de mueca**. Susan se mantuvo callada, pero no les quitó los ojos de encima. Ernie no acababa de creer que estaba allí, de nuevo frente a Justin, hablando de allí, pidiéndole perdón al pasado e intentando redimirse ―y en el camino, redimir a Justin―. Estaban allí parados, después de dos largos años sin saber el uno del otro.

―Pero… ¿dónde estuviste, joder? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando gritaba por las noches recordando Azkaban? ―le espetó Justin, acercándose a él―. ¿Dónde estuviste cuando me costaba levantar la varita y hacer magia? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando empecé a meterme porquerías para no pensar, Ernie? ¡¿Dónde?!

No había una respuesta posible para esa pregunta. Nunca la iba a haber. Ambos habían cometido errores imperdonables en aquel tiempo. Tenían que dejar de mirar al pasado, pero nunca eso había sido tan difícil.

* * *

―Eres mejor guardián que Susan, si eso te hace sentir mejor ―fue lo único que soltó Justin cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación que compartía con Susan y se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la pared―. No tiene demasiado tiempo para asegurarse de que no me enveneno a mí mismo. Trabaja horas extras todos los días…

Ernie había estado yendo todos los días desde que Susan le había escrito. A Justin no le hacía demasiada gracia que lo cuidaran como a un niño de cinco años, pero Susan no confiaba en él. Le había dicho a Ernie que al principio sólo había sido alcohol y algunos cigarrillos y que después las cosas habían ido empeorando, igual que su situación económica. Todo lo que Susan había mencionado era muggle, así que Ernie no había entendido nada y simplemente se había comprometido a ayudar a Justin. El único problema era que Justin no se la ponía fácil.

―¿Ahora vienes diario para redimirte?

―Algo así ―respondió Ernie.

―Jódete, no mandaste ninguna carta en dos años ―espetó Justin, aun mirando hacia la pared. Todos los días le decía algo como aquello, quizá para recordarle qué tan dañada estaba su relación, o para recordárselo a sí mismo.

―No sabía que me necesitabas ―respondió él.

―¿Acaso tenía que decírtelo? ―le dijo Justin―. Sabías cómo estaba, maldita sea. ¡Me arruinaron a vida, joder! Y… debiste de haber estado…

―Me dijiste que no me necesitabas, Justin. Que no necesitabas mi lástima ni…

―Lo siento ―interrumpió él―. Pero, estaba jodido, Ernie. Mataron a mis padres frente a mí, ¿sabes? Mientras intentaba protegerlos ―confesó―. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie porque no quería que fueran más condescendientes conmigo de lo que ya eran. Y luego Azkaban… todo sigue estando en mis pesadillas, todas las noches. Y sólo me pregunto, toda la puta vida, **cómo pudo sucederme a mí**.

―Me dijiste que me alejara, Justin.

―Lo siento ―repitió él―. Yo también fui un idiota.

―Lo eres aún.

Justin se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando a Ernie con una media sonrisa.

―Oh, eso nadie lo está negando ―dijo, con una media sonrisa―. ¿No tienes una cerveza? ―le preguntó.

―No, Susan lo tiró todo.

―Lo sabía… ―Justin volvió a darse la vuelta, volviendo a mirar a la pared―. No es su culpa, ¿sabes? Sé en el fondo crees que debió de haberlo prevenido, pero… no es su obligación. Un día simplemente se sentó a escucharme y decidió quedarse conmigo. Se lo conté todo, Ernie, todo. Y nunca he vuelto a hablar de ello, porque duele demasiado, ¿sabes? ―siguió hablando.

―No tienes que contármelo todo ―le dijo Ernie, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

―Me distrae ―respondió Justin―. Al menos así no pienso en tomar hasta morir o algo parecido. ―Ernie lo sintió respirar hondo―. En realidad no se preocupaban demasiado por nosotros, ¿sabes? Nos dejaban pudrirnos en Azkaban a merced de los dementores, casi siempre. Y en lo único que podía pensar todo el tiempo era en la muerte de mis padres, una y otra vez, pensando que habían muerto por mi culpa, de que no debí intentar huir con ellos… ―Justin volvió a respirar hondo, como si intentara contener el llanto inevitable―. Así que allí estaba, en una maldita celda, en Azkaban, pensando siempre en lo mismo. Reviviendo el recuerdo, una y otra vez. Así que los dementores no podían quitarme gran cosa.

Tragó saliva y ya no continuó. Ernie sospechó que no había logrado contener las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que lo veía vulnerable, pero sí la primera que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Justin había necesitado a alguien después de la guerra. Alguien que estuviera allí y lo recordara lo que era ser feliz.

―Las cicatrices no importan, de todos modos… ―tragó saliva, interrumpiéndose―. Ellos… se aburrían. Eran casi todos carroñeros, ¿sabes? Algunos tendrían la edad que tenemos nosotros ahora y estaban allí y… joder. Joder. Nos usaban como saco de boxeo.

―¿Boxeo? ―preguntó Ernie, que no tenía ni idea de a que se refería Justin.

―Seis años en Hogwarts y no captas aun la mitad de las cosas muggles que digo ―se mofó Justin―. Ya sabes, peleas ―explicó, de manera demasiado general―. Nos usaban. Pero las cicatrices que tengo no importan. No eran la peor parte. Nunca fueron la peor parte.

―Nunca lo pusiste así cuando volvimos al colegio… ―medio recriminó Ernie.

Así, quizá hubiera sabido que tenía que quedarse a su lado aunque no quisiera.

―Incluso para ser Hufflepuff, sentirme vulnerable de esa manera era una mierda ―respondió Justin―. Esperaba que lo notaras, joder… ¡tuviste que haberlo notado! ―exclamó, un poco más fuerte―. Tuviste que haberlo notado. Eras la jodida persona más importante en el mundo para mí. ―Justin se volvió a dar la vuelta y medio le sonrió―. La más importante.

―Lo sé, fuimos un poco idiotas. Puedo… Podemos hacer las cosas bien.

Justin se negó.

―Estoy demasiado jodido para todo eso ―respondió―. Y… aquello… «nosotros»… ―Levantó una mano para señalarse a él y posteriormente a Ernie―. Son dos años y rencores y disculpas atoradas. No hay nada que valga para solucionar eso.

Ernie fue el que se encogió de hombros aquella vez. No lo creía.

―Al menos vale la pena intentarlo.

―Si eso crees.

Justin seguía hablándole a la pared, sin encararlo. A Ernie ni siquiera le molestó. Toda aquella situación era como si tuvieran miedo de encararse, como si tuvieran miedo de descubrir lo que habían perdido en dos años. Ernie suspiró. Sentía que de una sola gota habían hecho el mar entero.

―Ernie… ―volvió a hablar Justin―. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Digo… fuiste la primera persona que me habló en el expreso, cuando me estaba cagando de miedo y no encontraba donde sentarme y… ¿Por qué te fuiste después de todos esos años?

Buena pregunta, se dijo Ernie.

―No te entendía. Me dio miedo.

―¿Y ahora?

―Tampoco te entiendo, pero me da igual.

* * *

Aunque Justin parecía tranquilo, Ernie había días que la ansiedad lo mataba. Susan se lo había explicado: era adicción a alguna cosa muggle y si no paraba, iba acabar matándolo. Lo de Susan no eran las explicaciones y Ernie no había entendido casi nada. Lo básico. Cuando llegó al apartamento en el que vivían, Susan ya se había ido, dejando sólo una nota en la mesa, junto a una jarra de té recién hecho. Ya estaba medio frío cuando lo toco pero se dijo que peor era nada. Esbozó una sonrisa, leyendo una nota, cuando oyó el sollozo ahogado que provenía de la ducha.

Prácticamente corrió hasta el baño, donde encontró a Justin. Estaba mucho más acabado que antes, con las mejillas más hundidas, medio desnudo, recargado contra la fría pared de azulejos. A Ernie le rompía el corazón verlo así.

―Justin ―dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas, cerca de él.

―¿A veces tienes pesadillas? ―preguntó Justin, intentando contener el llanto, sin lograrlo, soltando un hipido.

―A veces ―respondió Ernie.

―¿Imaginas vivir con ellas siempre?

―No, no puedes torturarte de esa manera ―le dijo Ernie. Al final, las pesadillas se habían ido, se habían cansado de torturarlo. Nadie podía vivir así, enterrado en miedos y en pesadillas; exceptuando, por supuesto, a Justin, que llevaba metido tres años en ese infierno―. Es imposible. Hay más cosas que valen la pena en el mundo, de verdad, sólo tienes que buscarlas. Hay **más de cien motivos para no cortarse de un tajo las venas**.

Justin hizo un intento por sonreír entre las lágrimas.

―¿Y si son mentiras?

Ernie se encogió de hombros, feliz por primer vez de intentar verlo sonreír con la esperanza pintada en los ojos.

―Entonces serán **más de cien mentiras que valen la pena**.

Justin curveo un poco más los labios, tímidamente.

―Nunca te he dado las gracias por seguir creyendo en mí, Ernie ―dijo, con la voz un poco más baja, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano―. A veces creo que hasta Susan me cree un caso perdido.

―No lo eres ―se apresuró a interrumpir Ernie―. Nunca lo serás.

―Mírame y dime si no tengo un poco de razón, Ernie. ―Justin alzó un poco los brazos―. Estoy en el suelo de la ducha, intentando acallar el llanto y… es simplemente patético. De estudiar en la mejor escuela de magia a convertirme en un adicto cualquiera que apenas si levanta la varita una vez a la semana. Patético ―repitió―. Patético.

―No tiene por qué ser así, Justin, podría mejorar.

Justin asintió, sabiendo que aquello era verdad, y sin embargo, Ernie sabía que la lucha que habían hecho para llegar hasta allí era enorme. Había visto a Justin temblar en la cama y llorar y suplicar por algo que acallara las pesadillas. Lo había visto en su peor punto, tan vulnerable y a veces, al verlo, sentía que dentro de su pecho no había más que **un corazón podrido de latir**.

―Lo sé, lo sé… ―murmuró Justin.

Ernie se acercó para levantarle un poco el flequillo que le había caído encima de la frente sudorosa. Le sonrió, dejando la palma de su mano en contacto con su piel un momento.

―¿Sabes?, en ningún momento dejé de quererte ―confesó―. Era demasiado difícil. Fingir que no importabas, intentando ser fuerte porque tú me habías apartado. Me decía todos los días: « **No hay lágrimas que valgan** esto». Pero nunca logré olvidarte. Todo lo que habías significado, lo que seguías significando. Pero ya sabes, **la vida siguió como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido** y creí que te había superado. Al menos, hasta que Susan Bones me escribió pidiéndome ayuda.

Justin llevó su mano hasta la mano de Ernie, había bajado hasta su hombro.

―Ya sabes que te quiero, también ―suspiró―. **Y sin embargo, un rato cada día, te engañaría con cualquiera** … ―Le dedicó una sonrisa medio traviesa. Lo engañaría con el alcohol o cualquier cosa que hiciera acallar sus pesadillas mejor que él, pero lo quería.

De verdad lo quería.

Y aun con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, tomó la decisión más estúpida que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a Justin hasta que quedaron a milímetros, metiéndose el también en la ducha, respiro hondo, armándose de valor y lo besó. Aquel beso no se pareció en lo más absoluto a los que habían compartido antes, habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Incluso, los labios de Justin tardaron en reaccionar unos pocos segundos. Pero, como Ernie pudo comprobar, sus labios aun sabían moverse al mismo vaivén, al mismo ritmo, con la misma melodía y él **quería escribir la canción más hermosa del mundo** con aquel beso. Lo había extrañado.

Cuando se separaron, Justin jadeó.

―Ernie… ¿eso que significa?

―Que te extrañe ―respondió él, sencillamente―, que extrañe los besos, los abrazos… el nosotros.

No tenía ninguna otra explicación.

―¿Y que pasará con nosotros, entonces? ―preguntó Justin. Estaban en el piso de una ducha, acabando de reconciliarse y de pedirse perdón.

―Supongo que… ―Ernie hizo un gesto de desconcierto por un momento: no sabía que contestar, pues no había pensado en aquello. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso―, no lo sé. No estoy dispuesto a **morirme contigo si te matas** , así que deberías dejar de intentarlo.

―Pero, ya sabes, **dicen que amores que matan nunca mueren** ―intentó rebatir él.

Ernie ya no contestó, pero prefería ver su amor morir, antes que el amor lo matara. Cuando Justin lo había apartado, había sentido ganas de abandonarse a la deriva, pero al final había logrado sobrevivir. No quería que aquello le volviera a pasar nunca. No quería volver a sentirse morir nunca más. Pero tenía la esperanza de que con Justin a su lado, no iba a tener que volver a sentirse de aquella manera.

Se separó un poco de él y se sentó a su lado, con su cabeza pegada a los fríos azulejos. Aquella escena distaba mucho de ser lo más romántico que se le había ocurrido nunca, pero no tenía quejas. Los días con aquel Justin, medio desconocido, medio viejo amigo, siempre eran raros. Llevó su mano hasta la de Justin y la apretó.

―¿Y qué hacemos? ―preguntó Justin, mirando sus manos.

―Lo que se nos antoje, supongo. Lo que queramos ―respondió, mirando al techo, donde un solo foco prendido, aun a plena luz del día, pendía del techo.

―¿No te da miedo? Ya nos hicimos daño una vez.

Ernie no respondió por un momento. Era cierto que podían pasar bastantes cosas malas de nuevo, que podían volver a gritarse y a olvidarse, a apartarse, a gritarse. Después de todo, era amor, impredecible, salvaje. Al final, el joven negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de Justin y sonrió.

― **Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, es que mueras por mí**.

* * *

 **Esto es raro. Tiene angst producto de oír a Joaquín Sabina una semana entera, de ver Skins, la serie con los guionistas más hijos de puta del mundo y las ganas de tratar de escribir algo… raro. No sé, es raro. Pero ya lo juzgarán ustedes, eso a mí no me corresponde.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 15 de junio de 2015_


End file.
